Mefloquine, .alpha.-2-piperidinyl-2,8-bis(trifluoromethyl)-4-quinolinemethanol, has been shown to exhibit antimalarial activity in humans against both chloroquine-sensitive and resistant strains of Plasmodium falciparum.